The field of the invention relates to container closures, and more particularly relates to closures of the type useful on previously opened partially filled containers. Such closures are used in order to retain the quality of the product for future use.
Conventional devices and methods of reclosing such product containers after they have been opened have proved to be ineffective. The existing closures available have failed, in most instances, to preserve the original quality of the stored product once a container has been opened. Attempts to keep such products, as for example, carbonated beverages and the like, inevitably fails to prevent a substantial loss of the carbonation and leads to the loss of flavor and quality of the product in later use. Even if the closure is air tight, a half filled two liter bottle of carbonated beverage will become flat as a result of a portion of the carbon dioxide leaving the liquid and escaping into the air within the bottle. Thus, the gastight closing of a partially filled carbonated beverage bottle is not sufficient to preserve the original level of carbonation. Many products lose their effectiveness in taste, aroma and composition by the escapement of volatile ingredients within the product and by exposing the product to contaminated atmosphere. Thus, the need for a better closure in such matters is well appreciated and realized by those familiar in such art.